Star Wars: Episode 2: ATTACK OF THE CLONES (Re-imagine)
by Dameius Lame'ocrates
Summary: The second re-imagining of the SW Prequels, based on the much loved OT! Love it? ;) Please share it! ANAKIN SKYWALKER suffered terrible injuries at the hands of his old master. Two weeks submerged in a bacta-tank would heal his broken bones and internal bleeding, but no force in the galaxy could regrow limbs. ANAKIN is to be fitted with cybernetics to replace what he bitterly lost.


Episode II

Attack of the Clones

_Many systems are now under EMPIRE control, OBI-WAN'S warning coming far too late. The EMPEROR now revealed to the galaxy as PALPATINE of CORELLIA, his humble bid for clone freedom confused better judgements. Some mid-rim worlds sought to join, seeing the EMPIRE as protection from the HUTT CARTEL._

_The REPUBLIC may have narrowly survived a coup, but now it must wage a civil war. In-fighting lessened once a new chancellor was finally chosen. Their first action, to resounding agreement, was to effectively beg the MON CALAMARI to return. Despite governmental refusal, ADMIRAL ACKBAR could not sit idly by. He and other like-minded officers, seized battlecruisers to assist the REPUBLIC against the EMPIRE._

_ANAKIN SKYWALKER suffered terrible injuries at the hands of his old master. Two weeks submerged in a bacta-tank would heal his broken bones and internal bleeding, but no force in the galaxy could regrow limbs. ANAKIN was to be fitted with cybernetics to replace what he bitterly lost._

Chapter One

Vanguard Of The Empire

Anakin Skywalker sat in isolation aboard the _Executor_, he was given a room, far larger than the Jedi offered. It wasn't the same however, the walls were grey and mechanical, the light pale, in stark contrast to the temple. Anakin glared resentfully and the metal socket grafted to his stump, where the replacement cybernetic forearm would attach. He was struggling to accept it was missing, he'd mindlessly tried to use a hand that no longer existed on several occasions.

Tears dripped down his face, it seemed so unreal to him that fourteen days had passed since he fought with Obi-Wan. Fourteen days since Obi-Wan killed someone he consider a friend, and he had spent that time sedated in a tank. Obi-Wan would have already returned to the Jedi, told them he was a traitor and a Sith, as if that meant something to anyone but them. Anakin's thoughts also dwelled on his unborn child. How they would grow up believing he was the monster, when he had the galaxies best interests at heart. He felt it was despicable, he despised the Jedi, but not as much as he hated himself for being so naive to trust them.

The doors to his chambers opened suddenly, he wasn't expecting anyone, even if he had, he wasn't in the mood to entertain guests. "Go away." Anakin sighed.

Standing in the doorway was an aged man, Grand Moff Tarkin. He was stern and uninterested in Anakin's desire to be left alone. "Lord Vader, the Emperor requests your presence." Tarkin strode inside, hands held behind his back. Anakin hurriedly wiped away his tears as Tarkin drew closer.

"I said I want to be alone." He decided to forgo questioning why Tarkin called him Vader.

"Very well _Skywalker_, I'm certain Lord Sidious will understand. His new apprentice to busy crying like petulant child." His tone deliberately provocative.

"Get out!" Anakin hissed, he was in no mood for this.

"I do not answer to you, boy."

With his stub Anakin attempted to backhand Tarkin. Forgetting his hand was gone, his swing hit nothing, he groaned in frustration and slumped back down.

"Hm, pitty, perhaps the Emperor was wrong. The fire he saw in you, snuffed out by the Jedi Kenobi."

"What do you want from me?" Anakin demanded sullenly.

"It isn't me who wants something from you Vader, it's the Empire."

"Why are you calling me Vader? I'm not Vader."

Tarkin took Anakin's stump arm and pulled him to his feet, the stump held up to Anakin's face. "_This_, this marks the erasure of Anakin Skywalker. He was a fool, too trusting, his naivety cost him _this_!" Tarkin asserted, shaking his arm to emphasize his point.

"I tried to…" Anakin whispered, fixated on his limb, he failed to save Maul.

"No! Skywalker tried, and he failed. This is the price he paid."

"I am Anakin Skywalker."

"Are you? The farm boy from Tatooine? I don't think so." Tarkin chuckled. "Not anymore. The Emperor has a new purpose for you, Lord Vader." Tarkin let his arm drop.

"What purpose?"

"I don't presume to know his plan for you." Tarkin indicated to the entrance. "Shall we find out, _Lord Vader_?"

Anakin held firm for a moment, the prospect of leaving everything he knew behind, to become Vader, it was daunting. He thought back to Tatooine, how he so readily left Owen behind, that unsatisfying life, to pursue something greater. Abandoning his name and his past, was more than just leaving his home.

"Lead the way." Anakin said finally, he supposed he could at least see what was in store for him.

Inside Sidious throne room, Jabba the Hutt was granted an audience. The Cartel would have been crushed long ago, were the Republic not bogged down in bureaucracy and political bribery. Even though the Cartel had massed a sizable fleet and army, they were inferior to the Republic. They stood even less chance against the Empire. Sidious loathed the idea of cooperation, he wanted to rule the galaxy unquestioned. However, he recognised the value they could bring to the Empire, and resources to his Death Star project, to conquer a galaxy was no simple task.

"Kacmaheatkha, uhh... Palpatine, Dobra Jabba bu Hutt." Jabba began, nervously. Surrounding him were Sidious' personal guard, thirty soldiers in chromanite plate and armour-weave capes, armed to the teeth.

"My Lord Jabba says - _Emperor Palpatine, I am Jabba the Hutt_." Jabba's protocol droid translated.

"Sidious!" He corrected venomously, his masquerade as that old man was over.

"Bamauasa, bamauasa!" Jabba said frantically.

"_Apologies, apologies_!"

"Tell me why you are here." The Emperor's voice croaky and insidious.

"Jeejee neu uba bakopa bu Ciduepe mee, jeejee banpop neu da uba doth ree kiukamaie. In ting bu Pohka caiot yauma bu Kacmahea an doth kanbiusa?"

"_We see you attack the Republic, we also see that you are very powerful. Perhaps the Cartel can aid the Empire and be spared_?"

Jabba was no fool, he recognised that the Empire wouldn't allow them the same freedoms as the Republic, but the alternative was potential destruction at their hands. Only one bribe would sate Darth Sidious, become his tributary and surrender resources for his military.

"And if I allow you to rule that worthless dust world in my name, what will you give me?" Sidious smirked, to watch this nothing slug beg for control of a planet like Tatooine was amusing.

"Dokwacha theen see tee chabiph?" Jabba asked cautiously.

"_Fifty percent of our production_?"

"An acceptable tribute." Sidious said indifferently. He rose from his throne and began to descend the steps to Jabba. The slug winched uncomfortably, preferring the distance between them. Jabba sighed out of relief when Sidious wrinkled hand reached out for Jabba's, reluctantly he accepted the gesture.

"Ah, Tarkin!" Sidious cooed, Tarkin had brought Anakin just as ordered. "I see you've brought Lord Vader."

Anakin's hatred for the Hutts bubbled to the surface. "You!" Anakin spat, he instinctively tried to grab his lightsaber, forgetting his hand was missing. He roared violently when he realised he couldn't even handle a saber.

Tarkin placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, gentle enough to seemed comforting but still firm to convey strength. "Vader, whatever qualms Skywalker had with the Hutts, they are not yours. Do not interfere."

Jabba gasped, and stumbled on his words. "Skywalker, uh, haku wa bihmhepa bai neu uba wata." The murderous look Anakin was giving him was terrifying.

"_Skywalker, uh, what a surprise to see you here._"

Anakin said nothing, he was trying desperately not to act on the homicidal thoughts running through his head, the past wasn't so easily forgotten.

"Err… Fa doth ata yanee Skywalker. Jee hatkocanh cahtane neu mee whoka doth tee chahsa che… Jeday see patka." Jabba chuckled nervously.

"_It was only business Skywalker. I'll personally see your brother is well care for… Free of charge._" The droid said.

"How generous, don't you think Vader." Sidious laughed, with Anakin personally under his command, the Hutts should prove easily controlled. Jabba slunk away quickly while Anakin seemed restrained.

"How could you ally with _that_… that disgusting slug!" Anakin demanded, pulling away from Tarkin once Jabba was out of earshot. Sidious ignored the outburst, he turned his back on Anakin and slowly walked toward his throne. "Don't ignore me!" Anakin added furiously.

Sidious personal guard all took aim at Anakin at once, Sidious held out his hand, indicating they hold their fire.

"Tarkin, explain to the boy." Sidious said softly.

"Of course my Lord." Tarkin began. "The decision was simple really. A war waged on to fronts is twice as likely to fail."

"You could have ignored them until we defeated the Republic!" Anakin insisted.

"Preposterous, the Hutt Cartel sees us as a threat. If we refused an alliance, they would turn to the Republic, who would gladly accept." Tarken explained. "Thereby condemning our crusade in its infancy."

"They invaded my home, killed my parents! I want revenge!"

"And you shall have it." Sidious interjected.

"When?" Anakin demanded.

"Come closer Lord Vader." Sidious beckoned him to the throne with a hand motion. Anakin climbed the steps to meet him, on either side of the throne, a datapad and a cybernetic arm. Anakin was drawn to the cybernetics. This hadn't escaped Sidious notice, everything he did was deliberate.

"Go ahead, _Vader_. Take what you desire, it was made for you after all."

Anakin looked from Sidious to the prosthetic, he reluctantly reached for it, his fingers almost touching it before he stopped. He looked around, judging the odds this was a trap of some kind. He'd been so easily manipulated before and he wondered if this was just another trick. However, it all seemed so genuine and safe.

"Thank you." Anakin whispered, when he finally snatch up the arm.

Sidious reached for the datapad on his other side. "This, Lord Vader will be our crowning achievement. A battlestation with enough destructive power to destroy entire planets. The Hutts will perish at our hands once this monument is finally complete, and once the galaxy bows before it and before me."

Anakin cautiously took the pad from Sidious, and perused it. The plans were extremely detailed, the scale of it would rival a moon, it would take years to complete, even with the resources of a galaxy. "Kaiburr crystals?" Anakin asked, this weapon utilized them.

"You know of them?" Sidious asked.

"Obi-Wan knew about a cave on Alderaan, but the amount you'd need for this..." He said bewildered, the plans called for millions. "Are there even enough?"

"There are caves elsewhere. Very difficult to find, unless you already know the locations."

Anakin understood the subtle indication Sidious was making. "You think the Jedi would know where they all were?" Anakin asked.

"Perhaps not all, but certainly most."

Anakin handed the plans back to Sidious. "I can't go back to the Temple, even if I wanted to."

"There are other ways to secure that information, in time we will discover their locations."

Anakin supposed the locations would be stored on a database within the Temple. The only way would be to assault Coruscant and subsequently the Temple itself. A sudden realisation washed over him, during his training he'd seen that very inevitability. He was the cloaked figure commanding the Corellian fleet. "We do, I've seen it…" Anakin whispered.

"Fascinating! You, Lord Vader, are a being of incredible power. Tell me what you've seen." Sidious was enamoured.

"Vader… Me. I was wearing a helmet, so I didn't know who it was. But we were leading an armada, the Republic fleet defending Coruscant was already destroyed."

"Ah, just as Yoda said." Sidious laughed. "The Force functions in such mysterious ways, don't you think?"

"Lord Sidious." Tarkin interjected, he'd stood by silently. "Apologies, but I believe you should inform Lord Vader as to why he's here."

"Quite right Tarkin." Sidious agreed. "You're training Vader, is incomplete. Natural talent will only get you so far, from this point onward, _I_ am your master."

"I've agreed to help the Empire, but I have no master, not again." Anakin said bluntly, he'd had quite enough of being others lapdog.

Sidious let out a cackle, his defiance was foolish but amusing. "Such a strong will you have, but in time you will see what I have to offer. Until then, Tarkin has an important task for you."

"What task?" Anakin asked, but Sidious merely motioned to Tarkin.

"Come this way Lord Vader, I will brief you in transit." Tarkin called.

"Where are we going?"

"The _Dauntless_."

The Empire's swift and bloody campaign to conquer the Republic had slowed to a crawl. Obi-Wan's escape had come as a surprise to Sidious, but as yet he could not tell if for better or worse. With ample warning, worlds that opposed Corellians bid for power, were now preparing for attack, one such world was Balmorra. A factory world, Balmorra produced a vast quantity of armaments, both sides now scrambled for it, the goods it produced would turn the tide of war long term.

Already on Balmorran soil, Asajj Ventress, a Dathomirian with pale skin and devoted servant of the Emperor. He had won her over with promises of liberation of the oppressed and a better future under the Empire, though the exact details of which he tactically avoided.

Ventress had spent months building an underground clone rebellion, not an easy task. Senator Coab Jaxx had fought hard to reform clone rights on her world. Not long ago clones wore shock collars and explosive bracers, ate one meal of cold nutrient paste a day and suffered near constant verbal and physical harassment from foramen, this was now an unpleasant memory, some wanted to forget, other never would.

At first, Ventress met heavy resistance from clones, they saw the improvement as a welcomed change and weren't prepared to risk losing them. Until she found those who believed it wasn't enough, that they were still slaves and they deserved freedom. Once the Senate allowed clones for defensive purposes, Ventress used her powers to manipulate Balmorra's commanders to place her loyalist clones amongst the rank and file. Months passed as she waited, sowing the seeds of revolution until the time to strike finally approached.

Odive and Riss, both clones, one an Odala, the other a Risshik. They were among the first to join her, becoming close friends with Ventress in the time they'd spent together. The two approached Ventress who was sat alone in their secret meeting place, she stared intently at a lightsaber. It was battered and old, she'd recovered it after it's owner was murdered at the hands of the Jedi.

"Asajj?" Odive called. "Are you alright?" Countless times had passed since they met, where she found Ventress fixated on that saber.

"It's nothing." Ventress whispered, breaking her stare to look up at Odive.

"I'm, sorry if we bothered you…"

"No, no. It's alright, I've just been thinking, that's all." Ventress said sullenly, putting away the saber.

"We've got some news, if you want to hear it?" Riss said, he felt awkward seeing her upset, he never knew what to say and so opted for straight to business.

"Let's hear it."

"An encrypted recording was broadcast to our holo-comm, it was from the Emperor." Riss sounded excited, he hoped this meant freedom was finally coming to Balmorra.

"The Emperor? What did he say?" Ventress had jumped from her seat.

"All he said was _Execute Order sixty-six_. Does he mean what I think he means?" Odive asked expectantly.

Ventress placed a hand on each of her companions shoulders. "It means the fleets coming to Balmorra."

"Finally!" Riss cheered. "I'm ready to do my part Asajj. Just say the word!"

"Good, I made you a speech." Ventress handed Riss a datapad. "It's not much, but I think it would be more inspiring coming from you."

Riss smiled, glad she thought so highly of him. "Thanks, for everything. I hope the Empire turns out to be as good as you've said."

"It will, I promise. Just don't get killed Riss, then you'll see it for yourself." Ventress laughed.

"Same to you. May the force be with you." Riss took the datapad and left, heading for Balmorra's primary comm center.

"You think we can really win this?" Odive asked, once her and Asajj were alone.

"I do, we've got better ships, more troops and the element of surprise. The Republic's downfall begins here." Ventress' resolve was unshakeable.

"I wish I had your confidence, I'm just so anxious all the time." Odive admitted.

"I know, I've sensed it."

"You have?"

"As well as other things…" She smiled affectionately, it made Odive blush. "Never suppress it, any of it. Embrace that anxiety, it forces you to challenge your actions. Only ideas that survive scrutiny are worthwhile."

"I guess I'm just worried about who's going to die, if their death was worth it. If I can live with it..." Odive croaked, she'd kept this to herself for so long.

"The Sith code states that; _Through victory, my chains are broken._ It means that she who seeks freedom, can only have freedom in absolute victory, whatever the terrible price may be."

Odive felt slightly less guilty for her part in this, their hand had been forced and it was for a righteous cause. A smile played at the corner of her mouth, and Ventress could sense her ease. "Honestly, I've had my share of doubts since I arrived. I'm glad you find the code as comforting as I have."

"Sensed my feelings did you?" Odive grinned broadly.

"Yes, but you also smile a little when you think I'm right." Ventress smirked.

"Show off." Odive playfully pushed her, and they shared a silent gaze for a moment. "We should probably… You know."

"We should, a bright future awaits."

Balmorra's Communication Center was defended, but no defence was without weakness. Riss was already a part of the stationed guard, along with many like minded clones, he only needed to walk to his post. Riss and twenty other clones marched into the transmission room, every commlink and holoterminal on and in orbit of Balmorra was directed and received from here.

"What are you clones doing here? This is a restricted area." An operator queried.

"Fire!" Riss demanded, they all raised weapons and unloaded a flurry of blaster fire, Riss and his clones executed them all.

"You and you." Riss ordered, pointing out two of the clones. "Search the room, everyone else lock down the entrances."

"Yes sir!" The barked in unison, then dispersed accordingly.

Riss took the datapad, he'd made some modification to the speech, he knew Ventress wouldn't mind. He altered the settings on the primary terminal, setting every device to receive the transmission he was about to send.

"Area clear sir." A clone said.

"Fantastic, this is it comrades. Let's get this speech recorded." Riss stood over the holo-platform.

"Recorder active sir."

Riss took a deep breath to calm himself and cleared his throat, then began in the most dominant and inspiring tone he could muster. "A menace is haunting the galaxy - the menace of the Sith Empire. The powers of the Republic are united in expelling this perceived _menace_; Balmorra, Coruscant and even the Jedi Order! Accusations of intellectual sterility and worthlessness are heaped on us, but we take these in our stride. I say we are not property. The Republic has to be stopped and the powers they would wield against us destroyed. Clones of Balmorra take up arms! Only through victory can our chains be broken. The Empire will set us free!"

Senator Jaxx sat near speechless in her office, she'd been preparing to leave for Coruscant once again, when her holo-terminal displayed the clones call for war.

"By the force…" She whispered, horrified. She truly believed this would never happen, that her efforts would eventually do some good, but it was too little too late.

Jaxx was silent, listening intently for sparks of conflict in the streets below, hoping nothing would come of this transmission. Her hopes dashed when several detonations exploded in the city. Her own room jerked as a thundering explosion erupted inside her building, the attack of the clones had begun. Jaxx knew what would happen next, she stood up from her seat and placed her hands on her head. Blaster fire could be her from below, it was only a matter of time before they stormed her office.

Several armed clones charged into her room. "Don't shoot! I surrender!" She screamed.

"Senator Coab Jaxx?" Asked the apparent squad leader, a Damon clone.

"Yes." She answered shakely.

"You are under arrest, don't resist and you won't be harmed."

"I understand." She whimpered slightly.

"Remain still until restrained." Damon approached her with a pair of restraining cuffs.

"I suppose Palpatine gave the order?" Jaxx inquired while she was cuffed.

"No, Commander Ventress gave the order."

"Who?" She was confused, she was certain Palpatine wanted her.

"You'll meet her soon enough Senator, we have orders to bring you to her immediately."

Admiral Ackbar, a brown skinned Mon Calamari, was given the honour of shared command with Mace Windu and Stass Allie. They were in transit to Balmorra with reinforcements and a generous complement of Jedi, aboard the _Liberty_. The _Liberty_ was the flagship of Mon Cala, before Ackbar effectively stole it, the Star Cruiser was a fortress and one of the few ships that could survive toe to toe against a star destroyer.

"ETA to Balmorra lieutenant?" Gial Ackbar asked.

"_Ten minutes Admiral._"

"Excellent, excellent. We'll teach those Corellian dogs a lesson soon enough." He chuckled, he'd been itching to take the fight to the Empire.

"Don't be reckless Admiral." Mace insisted. "Balmorra will turn the tide of war in our favour, we can't allow it to fall."

"I'm aware of the important of this mission Master Jedi, be sure of that."

"_Incoming transmission Admiral, it's coming from Balmorra._"

"Let's see it then, bring it up on the main holo-terminal." Ackbar ordered.

"Are you certain this is wise Admiral, what if it's bad news." Stass asked, she knew how such things could demoralise non-Jedi.

"Nonsense! Proceed lieutenant."

"..._Clones of Balmorra take up arms! Only through victory can our chains be broken..._" Riss' rebellious announcement echoed through the bridge.

"Shut it off lieutenant." Gial croaked, he already regretted not taking the Jedi's advice. Ackbar and his crew were indeed disheartened, however Mace and Stass remained unshaken.

"Corellian forces will likely be arriving at the same time as us, we have to prepare for battle Admiral." Stass said calmly. "Mace and I will ready the troops for planetary assault."

"Of course, Master Jedi." Ackbar said sullenly. "Lieutenant, uh, tell the fleet to prepare for engagement."

"_Yes sir._"

"May the force have mercy on us all." Ackbar whispered.


End file.
